


i gave you all

by allpowerfullou



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, Demons, Fighting, Human/Monster Romance, Lost Love, M/M, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Soul Bond, True Love, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Wizards, pent up anger, side taegi!, side taehyung/yoongi, this is a mess, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: "He had been searching for years, digging and clawing his way through towns and fights with people much more powerful than himself, but Yoongi would do whatever needed to be done. Without Hoseok there, there was no reason for Yoongi to hold back."akayoongi desperately needs to find hoseok who has been missing for years because yoongi is destined to die without hoseok by his side.





	1. there will come a time

**Author's Note:**

> !!! I made some edits namjoon is now a vampire and jimin in a garden fairy just so no one is too confused !!! thank you~
> 
> i dont even read fantasy!aus? im just weak af for yoonseok. no one where this is going so be my friend and give me suggestions~ but lowkey i have no idea what i'm doing rn and i got really excited so this is probably really bad but im trying okay
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangbooty)

Yoongi tossed that last few ingredients in the bowl, watching them dissolve with a burning sound that echoed through the empty room. The smoke plume shot out, filling his lungs with each slow inhale, making his wounds burn as they slowly began to stitch themselves shut. It was a painful process, but not nearly as painful as they way his heartbeat ebbed in his chest. The distance between him and the other man was sickening, and that was the truest form of pain that Yoongi had felt in over a century. 

Hoseok was his everything, he was the reason Yoongi stuck around the small town and without him there, it made no reason for him to stay. But Yoongi was stubborn, thick skulled, hard headed, and stubborn. There wasn’t a chance in hell of him leaving without finding the other man. 

He had been searching for years, digging and clawing his way through towns and fights with people much more powerful than himself, but Yoongi would do whatever needed to be done. Without Hoseok there, there was no reason for Yoongi to hold back. 

A loud banging on the door made Yoongi jump, bumping into the large cauldron that sat in the middle of the hearth. 

“It’s Jeongguk,” Taehyung mumbled, not bothering with moving from his perch on top of the bookshelf. What was the fucking point of having a ghost imprisoned as his servant if the ghost didn’t even respect or listen to him?

“Then, why don’t you answer the damn door? That’s why I kept your soul alive. Or did you forget?” Yoongi hissed, smoothing his hands down his chest to wipe away some of the clamminess that had formed on his small palms. 

When he was in the middle of a spell, it was pretty hard to take the chance to open the door for someone as worthless as Jeongguk. 

“Don’t get mean because you’re mad at your boyfriend. It’s not my fault you suck at location spells,” the spirit grumbled, floating off of the shelf as gliding effortlessly to the door, opening it without even touching it. 

“He’s in a mood,” he warned to the young man who stormed into the room as if he owned the place. 

There was a spot of blood on his cheek along with a cut that would heal into a pretty little scar, “What the hell are you doing, Yoongi? Are you trying to get us all killed? That was by far the dumbest fucking thing I’ve seen in months, maybe even years!” Jeongguk was livid, eyes red and fangs elongated. 

He shoved the warlock, hard, watching as the smaller man tumbled back and almost landing in the boiling liquid that was beginning to spill over the edge of the cauldron.  
“Don’t push me, kid. My spell was off, it told me he was in there, okay? You said you wouldn’t go, so I went alone,” Yoongi spat back, jaw setting as he stared down the young vampire. 

“We said we wouldn’t go because it was filled with fucking demons! Rule of thumb, don’t run into a demon nest, unarmed and ready to pick a fight. Yoongi, why are you still looking for him? Hoseok is gone. He’s either dead or off the grid, so stop fucking looking. He’s just some pitiful human, Christ. Why couldn’t you just fall in love with Namjoon or something, he’s liked you since you tried to decapitate him!” Jeongguk yelled, spinning away from his elder to keep himself from doing something he’d regret.

They weren’t usually this bad, their friendship had lasted centuries, but Yoongi had began to lose himself somewhere between Hoseok coming and leaving, and Jeongguk was getting sick of watching Yoongi fight people who had nothing to do with the disappearance. 

“He’s got a point,” Taehyung chimed in, helping the old warlock to his feet and brushing him off. 

Yoongi snarled, shoving the ghost off him and lunging towards the vampire. He wrapped his hand in the collar of Jeongguk’s shirt, twisting the man around and dragging him down to his eye level. Jeongguk may be stronger, but there was nothing scarier than a pissed off Yoongi, and he quickly tried to recoil. 

“Hyung, wait,” he barely had the time to finish his statement before Yoongi’s fist was coming towards him. 

He heard the crunch before the searing pain radiated in his nose, and slowly drifted out from there. Yoongi’s knuckles had blood on them, but all of the love and compassion were drained from the elder’s eyes and all that was left were blacks orbs. 

Jeongguk dropped to the ground, clutching his nose in shock. The vampire had no time to brace himself as the warlock stepped closer, his movements so calm and collected that if Jeongguk’s heart was still beating, it would’ve stopped. But he’d been dead for too long to get that kind of reaction, instead he braced himself for the pain of what was to come. 

Yoongi normally was relatively docile, Hoseok really calmed him down when he was around, one smile or gentle touch and Yoongi’s anger melted away after a punch or two to the thin wall. Now, he was loose and angry, nothing seemed to calm the raging fire inside his cold, small body, and Yoongi was always searching for something or someone to hurt. Anything that eased the pain that gripped his heart. Everyday without Hoseok Yoongi grew weaker, his powers slipped up a little more. 

Jeongguk waited for the punch, the kick any form of pain, but nothing came. He opened one eye, his vision red with the blood he was losing from his nose, only to see Yoongi lingering above him. It was as if he were fighting himself, holding himself back, but the moment was short lived because Yoongi was on him, throwing punches as if that were the only way. Fight ‘til the death of something dumb like that. 

Beneath the blood rushing in his ears as the adrenaline swam through his blood, Yoongi could hear Jeongguk pleading for him to stop, but why should he? The vampire was plenty strong enough to get Yoongi off of him, but the warlock was so fucking sick of people going easy on him. He wanted solid pain, an honest fight, and he wasn’t going to stop until he got that. 

A knee to the crotch was enough to spur something out of the younger, he grabbed Yoongi’s shirt and flipped him over, slamming him on the hard floor with a thud. Though Jeongguk was younger, Yoongi was stronger, or at least he was. The sick twist of fate left him losing power, but they both knew an angry Yoongi would stop at nothing to win, and they both learned that the hard way. 

Yoongi was the only one in their friend group to kill entirely in cold blood. After Hoseok disappeared, Yoongi went out night after night and killed anyone or anything out of rage, heartbreak, devastation. He was a timebomb like this, and it was getting harder and harder to hold him together. 

Like a mirror that had been shattered, then glued together, the cracks were too visible to be entirely comfortable, and that was something everyone had to try to look past. 

“Yoongi! Hyung, stop. Please, just stop. This isn’t going to bring him back,” Jeongguk wheezed as he pressed Yoongi’s arms down to the floor, trying his best to avoid tiny, writhing knees. “Taehyung, would you fucking help?” 

He called, looking up briefly to see the spirit stirring the bright pink liquid inside the pot. The transparent man gave him a hard glare, but continued to stir the potion. “If this doesn’t finish, it becomes lethal rather than healing. And I’m not leaving him in here with a lethal potion because you came in being an ass.”

Taehyung and Yoongi probably go back further than anyone else. There was a reason why Yoongi imprisoned that particular soul as his apprentice, fuck, he was the reason Taehyung died hundreds of years back. So, in any fight, Taehyung took Yoongi’s side. He understood the curse better than anyone, he was the only one who even began to comprehend the pain Yoongi was feeling on the inside. 

“Are you kidding me?” Jeongguk deadpanned, growling in frustration before looking back to Yoongi who had seemed to give up for the moment. 

He had bloody knuckles along with half healed wounds from earlier, but all in all, he looked better than Jeongguk, who was going to need to feed again at this rate. 

“Jeongguk, just get your fat ass off of me. And get the fuck out of my house,” Yoongi grunted, using all of his weight to buck the other off of him. 

He stood with an undignified huff, kicking the younger in the leg as he passed, going back to his cauldron. Taehyung was almost done with it, and Yoongi was thankful for some sort of relief from the pain. This potion in particular tended to help more than the others with the never ending aching in his chest, and Yoongi drank it like liquor. It was always there and fresh. 

“Hyung, what are you going to do next? You’ve pissed off half of the monsters in the town, what else could you want to do?” Jeongguk asked wearily, standing up and moving to the stool in the opposite corner. It was nearing sunrise, and as much as Jeongguk adored the large skylights in the middle of Yoongi’s kitchen, he liked not bursting in fire more. 

“That, I don’t know. I might call Namjoon and see if he can help me with a spell for this,” he leaned forward, inhaling deeply over the thick liquid, before grabbing a cup and filling it to the rim. “Tae, take this to Guk.” 

The spirit did as he was asked, moving across the floor without his translucent feet ever touching the worn wood. Sometimes the sight still fascinated Jeongguk. Taehyung was strong enough to make himself look completely human, he only showed his truest form when he was at home with his closest friend. But even to the vampire who lived off the blood of cute young college girls, Taehyung was kinda weird. Especially for putting up with Yoongi.

Jeongguk muttered a quiet thanks as he took the bubbling liquid. The taste was always so repulsive, but he knew he needed something to hold him over until he could get out that evening for his next meal. 

The men sat in silence, or at least Taehyung and Jeongguk did, Yoongi stormed around the room drinking his potion from his coffee mug as he knocked over piles of spell books and rituals digging for the book Namjoon loaned him three weeks prior. 

Namjoon was the man in charge of every ancient text he could get his hands on, and his knowledge of spells was almost as extensive as Yoongi's considered Namjoon was the most pathetic vampire Yoongi had ever encountered. The much taller man always thought he was very intimating, cool and powerful, but the moment he began to speak he lost all chances at scaring anyone. He was much better off dying his hair and reading spell books in the comforts of his own home. Even Jeongguk wasn't phased by the elder vampire, hell, Namjoon went to Jeongguk for any major issues he couldn't handle on his own. 

There were only a handful of times Namjoon had actually been pushed hard enough to unleash his true powers, and in those few moments, he was truly terrifying. Strong, looming, and blood thirsty, when it truly needed to be done, Namjoon actually had what it took. Not that he ever got any credit for it. 

“Namjoon is about to knock on the door,” Taehyung interrupted, already moving towards the door, opening it before he could even knock. 

But the man was never phased by these things, instead he pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and entered as if he owned the place. “These are the only books I could find about tracking soul mates, heart thieves, heart eating demons, and everything along those lines. If it’s not in these books, I don’t think we can find him, Yoongi.”

The mint haired warlock moved faster than Jeongguk had seen him move all day, reaching for the books with a needy desperation, “Any suggestions with where we should start?” He asked greedily flipping the pages and looking for anything that was even somewhat promising. 

But Namjoon was having none of that, reaching forward to snatch the book out of his friends’ hand, “My first suggestion, is the next time you go out alone to fight demons who outnumber you in every way, don’t go alone. Or I won’t happen to find you and help you next time. It’s not a coincidence Jimin ran in there, Yoongi. Fuck, we could sense the danger from Jeongguk’s place.”

“I took Tae, so I wasn’t even alone. Now, give me the fucking book,” he slammed his mug down on the books he was using as a coffee table, taking the heavy, cursed book with two hands and walking around the cauldron to sit it on the spell stand. The book that had been there previously was shoved to the floor with a smack so loud Namjoon almost cursed. 

“Tae, no offense, is a spirit, who may be very powerful in some circumstances, cannot fight demons. It doesn’t work like that, and you idiots already know that. You should be happy it was late enough for Jimin and Jeongguk to go out, you know how the sun fucks with them.” Namjoon hissed, following Yoongi’s warpath to pick up the beaten spellbook from the floor. 

“As a fucking garden fairy, Jimin should be fine going into the sun. He just doesn’t like leaving Jeongguk because they might as well be married,” the green haired man replied, making Namjoon and Taehyung tense as they waited for Jeongguk’s rebuttal. 

The vampire and warlock had a very interesting friendship, they were constantly at each other’s throats, and no one truly understood why. Namjoon sometimes though it was because they were too close or they saw themselves in each other, but they usually ended up with a punch from them both.

“Nope, we are not doing this,” Taehyung interrupted, sending everyone in the room a dirty look. “Let’s find a potion, and see if it works, because I’m already sick of fighting and the sun isn’t completely up yet.” That brought the room to a stand still, but after a few beats, they began to work. 

“Namjoon, any suggestions?” Yoongi asked once again, he was draining the rest of the healing potion into a container to store it for a few days. The last thing they needed was potions mixing together. 

“There is one that comes to mind, Yoongi, you have anything that belonged to Hoseok, do you? Clothes, a hairbrush, toothbrush, anything like that?” The shorted man hummed softly before nodding. 

“Yeah, I think I have some things that might help. Tae, you remember that box?”

“Not the fucking box,” the spirit groaned in defeat disappearing for a moment before returning with the box.

“Yoongi, that’s a chest, not a box? God, you might have his dead body in here. You’re so creepy,” Jeongguk teased, skirting around the room to dart over and inspect the contents of the box from the darkest area available. 

The vampire was still young enough that any sort of natural light left him drained, irritated, and the burns of his skin healed slower than a human. Luckily, Namjoon was past that point, and he glided effortlessly across the small area to open the chest. The sunlight was merely an annoyance at his age.

“This is honestly so weird, hyung,” Namjoon was digging through the box already pulling out every item that Yoongi had left of Hoseok. 

When Hoseok disappeared, he took nothing with him, and Yoongi didn’t know what else to do. He gathered up everything he found that belonged the his love and stored it away. 

“Shut the fuck up and tell me if you can use anything, asshole.” Yoongi was staying as far from the box as possible, instead choosing to scrub the pot thoroughly. 

“Hey, Yoongi,” he peered over his shoulder to see Taehyung’s soft smile and shrugged his friend away. “We’ll find him. Don’t worry, we’re closer than we were before. We’ll find him or I’ll personally go in the spirit world and drag him out.” 

That managed to get a small smirk from Yoongi but that was it. He was beginning to focus, to channel all of his energy into the upcoming ritual while Namjoon gathered ingredients. These spells were the worst. 

Anything involving fate or soulmates were extremely difficult spells filled with ingredients and options that could lead them to the wrong soulmate. Yoongi had been ripped from one side of the room and dragged to the other before when he allowed Jeongguk to try the spell, but it was too much. Although the never ending pain in his chest was mind numbing, the pain people felt when searching for their soul mate with potions, was by far worse.

Whatever Hoseok was feeling, it would be doubled on Yoongi. The red string of fate discriminates against no one, leaving both parties in agonizing pain for as long as the ritual went on. Wherever Hoseok was, whatever he was doing, he would be brought to his knees as his body attempted to sync up with Yoongi’s long enough to get a location. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Namjoon asked, looking at Yoongi as if he grew three heads. 

“Yeah, let’s just get this started,” he stepped up the cauldron, dropping the items they selected on Hoseok’s into the empty basin and looked as his friends, “I guess we’ll see how this goes.”


	2. potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popping and cracking sounds began to build, growing louder and louder as the thick liquid changed color, burgundy, red, blue before fading to a bright yellow. The exact shade of a sunflower that had been releasing beneath the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit a few things in the first chapter but thank y'all for reading and being really supportive!! I'm really happy with this fic and where it's going tbh!!

The cauldron was growing full, but it seemed Namjoon wasn't done with the ingredients. 

The color was a deep burgundy, and the smoke curled around the room with a faint sparkle. Yoongi was hypnotized by the smell, something oddly homey while still making him nauseous. He stayed quiet, adding each thing as Namjoon read them out, but it seemed like he was unable to do anything more. His body was drawn to the potion nearly bubbling out of the pot, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. 

It was as if his brain and body were separate. His brain told him to stay back, stay away from that liquid, yet his body wanted to climb into the boiling liquid and drown in it. It was beginning to become horrifying, the way his body begged to be submerged. 

“Lastly, we need a lock of your hair, Yoongi, and then it should be done,” Namjoon said in a hushed whisper. Everyone in the room was silent, the tension in the room so thick they could barely breathe. 

Everyone's eyes were drawn to Yoongi as he turned away to grab his pocket knife off of the bookshelf behind him. He didn't hesitate to cut off a lock of hair, looking around at his friends before stepping forward and dropping the mint green pieces in. 

Popping and cracking sounds began to build, growing louder and louder as the thick liquid changed color, burgundy, red, blue before fading to a bright yellow. The exact shade of a sunflower that had been releasing beneath the sun. 

And that's when the pain hit. Yoongi had forgotten about the pain in his chest, more intrigued by the potion before him, but the pain had come back ten fold. It felt like a hand ripped through his chest and grabbed his heart, squeezing slowly until Yoongi gave out and gave up. 

His eyes fluttered shut, his breathing beginning to sound labored and the blood rushing to his eyes muted the sounds of Namjoon reading the mantra that Yoongi had forgotten. He felt something on his arm, Taehyung’s gentle touch, but it only sent shocks through him. It burned, it tingled, god, it felt like he could smell his own skin burning. 

Somewhere beyond the world he was slipping into, he could hear Jeongguk's panicked vocie calling his name. 

The pain began to grow, building more than he thought even possible, and his mind slipping away completely. 

Yoongi finally went numb, his knees gave out, and he dropped. Somewhere, he thought he saw Namjoon rushing to his side to catch him, but his mind was leaving his body, diving into that liquid and swimming down down down into the blackness. 

When his eyes opened and focused on his surroundings, everything was blurry, as if the world were painted in watercolor. Colors and images blurred together before separating again and Yoongi felt like he was still swimming. Faintly, he thought he could hear Taehyung and Jeongguk talking or maybe he was just dreaming. 

Where the fuck was here?

“Yoongi!” He turned his head towards the clear voice, only to see a blur of black hair disappear around a corner. 

“Hey! Wait!” and he was off, running towards the person. There was something there, pulling him in, sucking him further into the world he was in. 

Yoongi couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. He couldn't remember how he got here or why his chest felt lighter, as if something were missing. He looked down to see red, sharp, clear red all over himself, staining his clothes and skin. 

It only seemed to get worse, he reached up to touch the red, and his hand slid in with no resistance. His heart was gone. There was a hole in his chest and his heart had been ripped out. 

“Come get it, Yoongi!” his head snapped up, looking at the person running around the corner. 

Jimin? Why the actual fuck did Jimin have his heart? Was this one of those weird trips from mixing new potion and old potion where the side effects were worse than all the old drugs he did in his youth? 

“Yoongi, let's go!” as he stared closer at the man, he realized it wasn't Jimin. No, not at all, the figure had focused and there stood Hoseok, smiling and laughing brightly as if this were some game. A sick fucking twisted game. 

“Hoseok?” he squeaked, frozen in his place as he looked at the man who he wanted to spend his eternity with. “Hoseok, where are you?” 

A step forward, and another. He was scared and hesitant, but that laugh floated through the warm breeze and he was running, sprinting towards the man who held his heart as if it were nothing. 

But the closer he got to Hoseok, the slower he seemed to move, almost as if he were running through sand and water. 

“Hoseok, where are you? I need to find you!” the other only giggled in reply getting further away. He was walking, the still beating heart clutched in his hand as if it were nothing more than a burden. 

Yoongi didn't give up though, he had seen this before. He'd seen people die from losing their red string of fate, losing the person their heart was given to for a human lifetime. But the intensity of emotions was enough to stop anyone's heart whether they be monster, human, or anything in between, making their life force leave their body. 

Somehow, he managed to stay close to Hoseok, following him along turn and twist until he finally lured him into a dimly lit bar. The name wouldn't focus enough for him read it, but the moment Yoongi walked into the building 'Seoul’ popped into his head and heart. 

The building was crowded, so fucking crowded, but the yellow aura behind him drew Yoongi in further. Upon closer inspection, the people were frozen mid conversation, as if it were a snippet of time that had been frozen in a seemingly otherwise freak event. 

Everything was sick and fucked up in this place. Edges were fading to white and nothing seemed or felt real. But whatever the cause was, Hoseok was here, and Yoongi needed to know where. 

As he navigated through the statue like people, he finally caught sight of Hoseok, hiding in a corner behind the bar clutching Yoongi's heart to his chest as if that one organ held his entire world.  
“Yoongi,” he sighed, voice soft and empty, “Why the fuck did I do this?” The black haired man seemed so bitter and disgruntled but Yoongi didn't understand why. 

“Hoseok,” he started, moving closer. “Why did you leave? Why did you leave me? Hoseok, please come back, help me find you. I love you--” as he spoke, he could feel himself pulling away. 

Yoongi was so fucking close, arms distance away from Hoseok, but he was being sucked away. Pain began flooding his body, a heavy weight filling his chest that made it hard to breathe, and Yoongi sobbed. Honest to god sobbed. But it was too late, Hoseok was gone. 

Yoongi could feel his eyes flutter, and it was such an unnatural sensation. It seemed like they had been shut for years, and the thought of looking at the light made him flinch. 

But, there was a soft, warm feeling on his face and hair, a sensation so light that it dragged him out of his slumber--coma?--with ease. It almost felt like the touch of someone he loved…

His eyes ripped open, and he regretted it immediately. Yoongi was hit with a pain so intense he tried to roll and bury his face into the warm, soft thing he was lying on. 

“Shh, stop moving,” that voice was so familiar, christ, why was he so confused. Why did he hurt so badly? What the fuck was going on?

“I've got you, you're going to be okay,” something dropped on Yoongi’s cheek, warm and wet. 

Wait, was someone crying?

“Tae?” he rasped, his throat burning with every movement of his vocal chords. “Tae, what's wrong?”

Maybe this all was a dream? Hoseok and the entire search for him, Taehyung's spirit, Jeongguk being a vampire. Maybe everything was a dream, and it was just Taehyung and Yoongi once again. 

“Baby?” he asked again, struggling to sit up to look at the other man. 

It had to be a dream, of course. There was no way any of that could've been real, there was no way he let Taehyung die because of him…

“Yoongi,” he could hear the other's sharp inhale followed by another tear dropping on his cheek. 

His face was presumably pressed into Taehyung’s belly, one of his favorite places honestly. Or at least it was. 

As of right now, Yoongi had no concept or time or reality. He just knew that he had Taehyung, a living, breathing Taehyung, and that was okay. 

Finally, another sharp inhale of breath, and Taehyung began to speak, “Yoongi, stop. It's Taehyung, the indentured spirit. You need to wake the fuck up.”

Although his words were strong, his voice was weak. 

Taehyung and Yoongi had a very long history. Yoongi trusted Taehyung with his life because Tae had done the same to him. 

Centuries before when Yoongi was a young warlock and Taehyung was just a simple fairy, trailing the land with Jimin in tow, Yoongi and Taehyung were in love. 

There was no other way to describe it, they had planned to spend their lives together, but they were pulled apart. Yoongi was too naive to listen when people told him they could die without each other, god, he was so fucking confused. But he didn't want to be tied down. He was in love, but he was free. In his mind, he'd always have Taehyung, that string of fate kept them linked for eternity, but physically, he wanted to go. 

As he left, the ache in his chest began, but it was worse for Taehyung. The man loved Yoongi with everything he had, completely and totally willing to give his life for the elder, and in the end, that's what he did. 

The pain was too much for Taehyung, who waited for Yoongi to give in, to realize that they needed to be together. Yoongi did everything to fight it, trying to fight the unspoken rules forced upon their civilization years before, but he didn't win. 

Everyday Taehyung grew weaker, his body giving up even on the simplest tasks. But Yoongi finally came around, he came back telling Taehyung how sorry he was, holding him, they were in love. They spent years together, but it wasn't enough, the pain Taehyung felt wasn't curable. He died with Yoongi clutching him, whispering about making this up to him. 

God, he begged for forgiveness, he slept beside Taehyung's lifeless body for the entire night before he realized what he had done. The depression he fell into was so deep, that Jimin didn't think he'd ever come out of it. But god bless that boy, Jimin also found the answer to all of their problems. 

An indenturing spell for a soul with an unfinished task. It took time, so much time to complete, but they managed and Taehyung came back. Lifeless and translucent but god, Yoongi could touch him again. 

Over five centuries they had stayed together, not necessarily dating but not apart either. They were odd, and closer than two normal people should be, but it worked. 

And Taehyung understood the pain Yoongi felt. He no longer was in love with the smaller man, but he loved him. Taehyung carded his long fingers through Yoongi's hair waking him up with the softest words until he was able to open his eyes and gaze up at his old friend. 

“We need to go to Seoul.”


	3. interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A sharp pain in his chest brought Hoseok out of his daze. He missed a step and fell against the side of the building, struggling to open his lungs up to let air in. Something very bad was happening, and he whined, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to move past the feeling of someone carving through his chest with a butterknife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad, i am so sorry. also, i finally fucking figured out the plot, and sorry y'all but i will be posting a character death warning. hopefully the next chapter will be a lot quicker and a lot better tbh, and it might be the last one??? i'm not sure. 
> 
> anywho pls feel free to find me on twitter or something and talk to me and be friend thank you okay

The rain left the city covered in a thick fog that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was dreary and cold, a chill that soaked to the bone and took hours to dry. It was utterly ridiculous. 

Hoseok was never a fan of cold weather, preferring sun soaked days by the water where he could feel sweat rolling across his tan skin. It was refreshing, making him feel so clean and purged whereas the winter had him bitter and shaking in failed attempts at warmth. Bad decisions stayed near to his heart, and there was always a sense of sadness that clung to him when the sun was hidden behind clouds. Hoseok didn’t even enjoy dancing as much, honestly, anything that required a jacket made him want to bundle inside and avoid leaving his small apartment. 

It was hard, his face muscles beginning to strain from how little he smiled, and his overall demeanor was dulled. As soon as the sun came out, it was easy for him to lose the troubles that followed him, distracting himself with flowers and dances that left him too exhausted to think about anything but the task at hand. Winter just left too many memories in his head, like a hangover that never stopped. 

Some memories were harder to forget than others, people, that even when Hoseok was so tired he couldn’t bring himself to wriggle a finger, still managed to slip into his brain and leave him tossing and turning on those painfully humid nights. It always left him nostalgic, missing the cold, small body that would curl around him and miraculously heal his fatigued, swollen muscles. 

It was so fucking lonely trying to battle his mental demons on his own, but this was something he needed to do. Hoseok brought all of this on himself, and he wasn’t able to give up until he finished this one task. And once it was done, he could find Yoongi, beg and apologize, explain everything, and they could finally be together once more.

Yoongi was like a god amongst commoners. He was elegant and regal, composed, compassionate, smart, and so attractive just imagining him left Hoseok’s stomach in knots. Every detail about the man from his small stature to his button nose to his long, perfect fingers was just another memory that he ingrained in his brain. They had been apart for so long that he began to take the constant pain in his chest as a reminder to them both being alive. And if Yoongi was alive, so was Hoseok. Regardless of where they were in the world, they were destined for the other, they were connected, and Hoseok didn’t care if he was nothing more than a mere human, Yoongi, the bitter, rude, loving, compassionate, perfect warlock was everything he wanted and more. 

Living a single day without his touch or looking at him with that dumb lovestruck gaze was one of the most challenging things he had ever been through. Hoseok’s life wasn’t exactly easy to start off, but he thought he outgrew all of his troubles when he moved to Seoul for school. The world held so many opportunities for him, promises of scholarships and internships at dance companies, that it left him reeling. But, he wouldn’t change anything about his love. Even Yoongi’s friends were just as phenomenal as his boyfriend, so warm and welcoming, and this city was filled with nothing but heartache and despair without Yoongi being there to encourage and support him.

For the longest time, the brunette felt like he was in a daze, nothing was real and his feet never touched the ground. Hoseok never believed in love at first sight or dying from a broken heart, hell, he felt so melodramatic when he spoke about his lover, but it was impossible not to feel that way. The entire reason he slipped out in the dead of the night was because of how much he was beginning to love Yoongi, and just that thought terrified Hoseok. 

Much to his dismay, every layer of Yoongi he stripped away, he’d find an even more guarded man. He didn’t trust anyone, never made eye contact, his constantly changing hair always adding the illusion of not caring. Namjoon once sat him down to talk about Yoongi’s past, the man who looked nothing older than twenty-four, had a very long, dark history that sounded like a fairytale written by a horror novelist. It was horrific hearing the small details that Yoongi didn’t have enough courage to speak about himself, and Hoseok had the urge to wrap Yoongi up and never let go. But the story gave him an idea, an almost impossible idea that left him in agonizing pain for over three years. Hoseok had to break the warlock’s heart to repair it and him forever. 

Somewhere in his deep pockets, Hoseok could feel his phone start to vibrate, and he cursed softly to himself as he moved to dig it from his clothes. The movement left his hand vulnerable to the bitter cold, and he couldn’t stop mentally cursing as dreaded the conversation. In the back of his mind, he already knew who the caller was and began to walk a little faster. 

Every week he had plans to meet Jimin. Same restaurant, same time. It was nothing more than a hole in the wall shop that smelled like coffee and kimchi, and odd mix, but the woman who owned it always greeted him with a large smile and free cup of coffee just because his cheeks were so red. She did the same for Yoongi, but the elder was always her favorite. The mint haired warlock claimed it was because he had more manners, but Hoseok was convinced he had known the woman a lot longer than he let on. 

When he answered the phone, he was a little breathless from the sharp wind that was blowing through the alleyway. It seemed to be colder hidden between the buildings, and he clenched his teeth as he answered.

“Jimin, I’m on my way, what’s wrong?” He was only three blocks from the shop, and he hated the feeling of being rushed. Christ, they had waited this long, why was he rushing him now. But the garden fairy had a habit of always appearing when he wasn’t wanted, but he when was needed. 

“Yoongi almost died last night.” the man’s voice was thin, as if he were running on no sleep and trying to avoid being noticed. Somewhere in the background, he could hear someone yelling across the restaurant, and he could practically envision his friend shrinking even further into his seat.

Hoseok stopped dead in his tracks, his blood going cold and heart skipping a beat, “What did he do? Is he okay?”

“It was another attempt to find you. He took Tae into a demon nest and rushed in with no plan or anything. They went in to fight, and as dangerous as hyung is, he couldn’t take an entire nest. If it weren’t for Namjoon tracking him, Jeongguk and I wouldn’t have been able to find him. Hobi, you should have seen him. We pulled him out of there, and he looked like he had nothing left to give. He was giving up,” Jimin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Hoseok did the same. 

“What is he doing now?” Hoseok began moving again, breathing slowly as he actively resisted the urge to get on the next bus back to Yoongi’s home. His beautiful home with the skylight, plants growing all over, vines climbing along the walls (Jimin’s touch because he thought it was too dead and boring without something breathing in that house). 

“What else does he do? He’s trying to get Namjoon to help him track you. Hobi, that necklace I gave you won’t hide your location forever. You need to speed things along with that sorcerer. I’m not powerful enough to hide from Yoongi. Maybe Namjoon, but a committed Yoongi is deadly.”

“Listen, Jimin, I’m outside the place, let’s talk about it inside,” Hoseok sighed, his head beginning to throb with stress. They really needed to switch these meetings to a bar, because they always left Hoseok craving something a lot stronger than caffeine. 

Hoseok had to take a moment to catch his breath before entering. He couldn’t stand hearing about Yoongi putting himself in danger. Every update was a little more severe, a little more wild, and Hoseok was terrified that he would end up killing himself before he could get back. And it was so upsetting because Hoseok was getting close, or at least he thought he was. 

When Hoseok ran away from Yoongi’s, the only person he had was Jimin, helping as much as a fairy could. They tracked down one the most infamous sorcerer’s in the country, a tall, broad man named Seokjin who looked like a stay at home dad more than an evil sorcerer. But he didn’t let that deter him. 

(“Jimin,” Hoseok muttered, stepping away from the black door, “I don’t think I can do this. We should leave.” The men were clutching each other’s hands as if it were life or death, both looking small and childish before the twelve foot door. 

“Don’t you dare back down now,” Jimin sounded stern but he was slowly stepping away from the door. His wings were beginning to come to life, an unfortunate reaction when he was scared or under a lot of stress, and Hoseok was worried the man was going to flutter away without him. “Hoseokie, if you leave, you know Yoongi is going to die with you when you die. You only have a lifetime together, and he can’t stand going through something like that again. He almost died when Taehyung didn’t make it. Do I need to remind you why Yoongi chose him as his indentured servant?” 

No, he didn’t. Hoseok clearly remembered it. Hell, he couldn’t make eye contact with Tae for days after learning about their past. It made him nervous and uncomfortable in ways he couldn’t even begin to explain. But he was here and this was now, and his chest hurt so badly it felt like fireworks were going off in his brain. “But I’m scared, Jimin.” He murmured, looking over at his friend, squeezing his hand a little tighter. 

It felt like there was another person there, the hallway beginning to feel tighter, and the door stretching and contorting, shrinking down just a little. “Isn’t this odd.” A voice spoke, soft but warm, it almost felt like the beginning of one of the games Jeongguk and Taehyung would play. Something with a confusing, creepy introduction that badly explained the premise of the game. “A fairy and a human? Coming to my home without so much as a warning. Manners must be a thing of the past.” 

“We need your help,” Hoseok said, voice coming out stronger than he felt. The lights at the end of the hallway began flickering. They weren’t in an apartment, more like a cottage in the middle of the city, but the front door was open with a sign that read “FIND ME”. It was in a scrawl like handwriting, something that made the visit even odder. Other than the sign, it was an average home, warm, cozy, it smelled like fresh baked bread, and the further Hoseok moved into the home, the younger he felt. Jimin had warned him a dozen times to be careful, whatever spells the sorcerer had used would take a heavier toll on the human. 

“I figured, Hoseok. Why else would you be in my home? But, if I help you, what do I get in return?” The voice asked, a teasing lilt to his words. “I guess we’ll have to talk face to face to figure that out,” Jimin interrupted, giving Hoseok’s hand a warning squeeze. Something like this wasn’t sitting well with the fairy, and a dull, earthy green began to crawl up Jimin’s fingers, from his nail beds up his arms. 

It wasn’t often that Hoseok got to see how truly powerful his friends’ were, but he wasn’t even entirely sure what Jimin could do. “Calm down, little fairy. You might hurt yourself.” The walls, a shade of lilac so pronounced, Hoseok was almost convinced he had never seen that shade before, began creaking. He couldn’t tell what was happening, but it almost seemed like they were growing, building, getting higher and higher so they would crush the small pair with ease. “Don’t forget who you’re talking to.” 

“No one has forgotten, we need your help. I’m Hoseok, this is Jimin. I want--I don’t know!--powers or something?” The creaking was so loud, the human was yelling to make himself heard. By this point, Jimin was completely green. Hair replaced with flowers, his shirt releasing butterflies and other flying insects which fluttered around him. It was beautiful, he was beautiful, and his eyes shined like the sun was behind his irises. But his usual smile was replaced with something darker, something that screamed he wasn’t to be fucked with. “How precious, the human wants a gift. And look at his little guard fairy. But you two aren’t mates, I sense something much heavier on your skin. Hoseok, step closer to the door.” Jimin all but snarled, jerking Hoseok back with more force than the human expected. “If he goes somewhere, I go too.” 

A wicked cackle filled the hallway, the house practically bouncing with the rhythm of the sound. “This is too cute! But I don’t think you get to control the situation, Jimin. Human, step forward.” The voice was so warm, but cold, it left chills on Hoseok’s skin, and he could feel himself stepping forward. He was speechless, his voice trapped in his throat, and Jimin’s warning popped in his head. Suddenly, the delicious scent of bread began to spoil switching to something with more herbs. 

“Is that a warlock I sense? Could it be, are you the boy who caught the heart of Min Yoongi? Oh, he would die if he knew you were here! But, with you gone, he’ll probably die anyway. You know, he’s more vulnerable to it since he had killed that one boy. And that must be why his presence is so strong, the fairy is his friend too! This is too good. One of the most dangerous warlocks in the world, and yet his human and fairy are knocking on my door.” Hoseok’s eyes went wide, mouth opening to speak, but suddenly, they were stuck together. This was a mistake, this was a huge mistake. 

“Great, so you know why you can’t fuck with us. Now, are you going to help us or not?” Jimin spat, his wings were out with full force, and he was fluttering above the ground, arms crossed in some mix between annoyance and anger. This was not what they agreed to. 

“No, I suppose I can’t. Not yet at least. Alright, friends of Yoongi, you may enter.” The black door began to open with a creak so loud it echoed in the halls. The house had stretched so much, Hoseok was beginning to worry they stumbled into the home of a giant, but he still stepped forward, no hesitation. He was here for Yoongi. If Hoseok could never die, then Yoongi would never die of a broken heart. “Hoseokie, wait,” Jimin fluttered forward grabbing Hoseok. “I have a bad feeling. A very bad feeling about this, I don’t know if we can trust this guy, maybe we should find someone else?” 

“You heard him, Jimin. Do you know how hard it would be to find someone else to help me? And we both know Yoongi would never agree to this.” Though the excuse was valid, Jimin couldn’t help the unsettling feeling in his belly. He still felt like the room was closing in on him, his body shaking from the rush of adrenaline. 

Taking a deep breath, Jimin searched Hoseok’s face, trying to get an understanding of his friend’s thoughts. He was smart, but he was desperate, Hoseok didn’t understand why Jimin was suddenly so willing to back down. “Alright, if you’re going, so am I.” Looking at the door, he swallowed a nervous chuckle, and began to fly closer to the open door. 

Crossing the threshold made Hoseok feel like he was leaving earth. The weight of the room was much heavier with clouds of smoke crawling over the floor. There was no lights on in the room, just brighter shades of black and grey. It put in him mind of a room where photographs were made with the darkness so familiar yet unsettling. In the corner, the blackness seemed thicker and it began to move closer to the pair who were once again holding hands and all but holding their breath. “A human who wants powers? I feel like we should be in a twisted version of The Little Mermaid. And I’ll be your Ursula, here to make twisted deals that will never end the way you want them too.” The voice had less body, still warm though, and Hoseok wanted to trust it so badly. It probably had to do with Jimin’s warning, whatever spells the sorcerer had casted would be stronger on him. “The only difference is how easily my boyfriend could kill you if you tried to hurt us.”

Finally, the darkness shifted into a more human shape, smoke drifting away to reveal a tall, broad man with a soft face who was the dictionary definition of ‘stay at home dad’. “Oh, I know. The community talks. Everyone knows about Yoongi. And everyone knows about how he’s lost his mind since you’ve left. It’s been less than a month, and do you know the number of innocent people he’s killed looking for you? Poor little Yoongi.” The man sighed, waving his hand with a flourish and the smoke disappeared, lights flickered on, and the door slammed shut. 

The room suddenly looked too familiar, resembling Yoongi’s living room, and there in the middle of it stood Yoongi, blood stains across his face and red beneath his nails. The look in his eyes was confusion and betrayal, and Hoseok had to bite his lip to avoid breaking down in tears. Taehyung appeared out of nowhere, floating over to his friend and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Yoongi, you should get some sleep. This isn’t healthy,” but the warlock smacked him away looking up at his friend, but the gaze seemed to go through the ghost, as if Yoongi could see Hoseok just beyond the small window. “I know he’s out there. I don’t know where, but Tae, he’s alive. He has to be.” 

And the image was gone. “So, you want to live forever to be with your true love? It’ll take time and training. It’ll be hard, and you’ll hate every minute of it. Everyone you love will die, and you will watch the world fall apart. Is this what you want?” This was something Hoseok had considered for many years, and he knew losing his family would crush him. But for Yoongi, he’d do anything. “I’m going to do it. Just tell me what I need to do.” 

“Hoseok,” Jimin muttered, but with another wave of his hand, small vines weaved themselves through the fairy’s lips and limbs, leaving him mute and chained to the ground. 

“Alright then. Jung Hoseok, my name is Kim Seokjin, friend to everyone apart from Min Yoongi. For a price, you have a deal. Immortality will be at your fingertips, but remember, the grass is always greener on the other side.”

A sharp pain in his chest brought Hoseok out of his daze. He missed a step and fell against the side of the building, struggling to open his lungs up to let air in. Something very bad was happening, and he whined, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to move past the feeling of someone carving through his chest with a butterknife. 

“Namjoon, what are you talking about?” Hoseok could hear Jimin’s voice getting louder, but his vision was fuzzy, the pain pulling him away from the real world. “You can’t do a tracking spell! Yoongi isn’t strong enough for that mentally or physically. He won’t find Hoseok, and it’ll break him!” 

It was clear with Jimin’s voice he was panicking. They were so close to being done with Hoseok’s training, hell, he was already working on spells and building his own necklace to hide his location, but the immortality came in the shape of a little pill he had to take everyday. It was something Seokjin had thrown together, he said once their training was finished, he’d give Hoseok the final dosage of the pill. They needed a little less than a month.

The small fairy was oblivious to his friend a few yards away, gasping against the building and unable to speak or breathe. This wasn’t the pain in his chest that came with Yoongi, this was something different. It felt like it was growing, clawing from the inside trying to escape, he was suddenly sweating despite the frozen air. 

“Well, alright hyung. Good luck. I’ll be back later on tonight if you guys need anything,” Hoseok heard his friend exhale, he could barely see the small brunette, but he saw enough.

“Where the hell is he?” Jimin muttered to himself, looking around before his eyes landed on Hoseok’s figure. “Holy shit, Hobi?” 

The fairy rushed to his friend’s side, unsure of what to do as Hoseok crumbled to the ground. Luckily it wasn’t busy out, leaving the small man to work without a large crowd gathering. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a small bag made out of large leaves and fill to the brim with dirt and soil. 

“Listen, Hoseok, this should dull the pain for a little while, like long enough to get you home, but I think we need to call someone. Yoongi is trying to do a stronger location spell, and I think we’re in over our heads,” Jimin was babbling, meticulously pulling out soil and seeds and placing them on different places on Hoseok’s face and neck. He felt like an idiot, but the only thing he could think of was the overwhelming feeling of disgust that Yoongi would have when he realized Hoseok ran away. 

As the magic that Jimin was using began to work, loosening Hoseok’s muscles enough that he could began to speak, another pain set in, something that screamed Yoongi. 

“I think something’s wrong, Jimin,” he gasped, barely able to speak with his lungs so tight. A wave of nausea shot over, causing him to double over. It was a pathetic sight, but there was nothing he could do, his fingers clutching the ground as he began to dry heave. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Jimin’s face going white as he realized what was happening. 

“Hyung? Hoseok!” and his voice was gone like a wisp of air on a gusting autumn day.

Hoseok’s head was throbbing, the pain so heavy that thinking made him want to break down in tears. It was agonizing, and he wasn’t sure what exactly was happening. He could vaguely feel his body being moved, his attachment to the world just strong enough that he knew Jimin had called someone for help, but beyond that he was lost. He was too scared to pry his eyes open, not sure where he would be and who would be there. There was a nagging feeling somewhere in his belly that said Yoongi had something to do with this, and that scared him more than it probably should’ve. 

After what felt like hours, the pain in his head subsided enough to open his eyes. The world was blurred, like a dream like state, and it was painted in sharp hues of red and yellow, it was so fucking bright. It looked like a child had painted the world, and it made no sense, nothing made sense. He remembered Jimin moving him, but that was so vague it almost didn’t happen. And why would Jimin leave him in the middle of a city street that was painted red? 

This wasn’t Jimin, that much Hoseok knew. 

“Hoseok,” that voice, it was different, it wasn’t Jimin or Yoongi, it sounded like Seokjin on the first day they met. Ominous and wispy. “You’ve been doing so well, you’ll be finished soon, but you should have listened to my warning. This was a horrible mistake. You’ve been gone for too long. Yoongi will find you, trust me. And it will be too late.” Hoseok was beginning to wonder if Seokjin’s voice had taken over his subconscious, giving him advice that he constantly ignored despite knowing better. “What does that mean? Where am I?”

Slowly, he began to sit up, careful not to move too quickly. Vertigo had set into his stomach, a queasy feeling that felt like he had gone on a four day alcohol binge. Hoseok looked around, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, and finally willed himself to stand up. The world was wobbly, or maybe that was just him, and he clutched the nearest wall to balance himself. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. 

The wall wasn’t solid, it gave in like rubber, bending around his hand and almost pulling him in. He pulled his hand back, gasping softly as he realized that he was in some new world. Some place between dreams and nightmares, and he spun around to figure out where he had been taken. Perhaps some part of his subconscious dragged him here, taunting him for his mistakes, but nothing was familiar.

But, the only thing that truly stood out and caught his eye was a full-length mirror leaning against a dirty brick wall that was painted piss yellow. There was nothing in the mirror, just the view behind him. “What the fuck?” He mumbled, beginning to move closer. Despite the closing distance, he didn’t appear, nothing reflected but the walls and street behind him. 

Hoseok wanted to run, he wanted to run screaming, but he knew he needed to solve the riddle to get out of this place. The mirror was a clue.   
With a shaky hand, Hoseok reached out to touch the cool glass, but instead of a solid state, his hand went through it, and the reflective surface made waves floating away from his hand. It was like dipping your finger in water and watching the way it made space for you. He pulled his hand away, looking at it with a furrowed brow and dropped jaw. 

On his palm was blood. He reached back in, putting in more of his arm, feeling around for whatever left the blood smeared on his appendage. Finally, he made a fist, frustrated and scared and pulled his arm out of the mirror, ready to shatter the glass and leave this bullshit world. 

Right before he had collided with the glass, an image began to appear on the rippling surface, and his fist felt full and warm. Slowly, he pulled his hand back flipping it over to see a bloody heart ebbing in his palm, still beating as if it were just pulled from a chest. With a shriek he opened his hand and tried to drop it, but it didn’t leave, it had binded to his skin. He stared at it, absolutely horrified and confused about what this sick fucking dream was.

Looking back at the mirror, he finally saw himself. Or what he assumed was himself. His heavy clothes were gone, it was his body, his face, but his eyes were a deep ocean blue, lips plump and red. His hair looked like he had just been thoroughly fucked, a leather collar was snug around his neck. 

He tripped over himself as he tried to back up, to get rid of the person staring back at him, the heart continued to beat in his palm, and it took him a few minutes to realize the beating was synced up to his heartbeat. “What the fuck? What the fuck is going on?” His voice even sounded different, it was huskier, deeper, his entire ora oozed sex and sex appeal. 

“Hoseok?” he turned around, forgetting about the mirror the moment he heard Yoongi’s voice in the distance. Glancing down at the heart once more, he realized he was still naked muscles taut and toned like he had just finished a grueling rehearsal, and the heart wasn’t going away. 

“Hoseok, is that you?” And it triggered something in Hoseok’s brain, he could run to Yoongi, or he could run away. His body was pulled in two different directions, he couldn’t face Yoongi like this, naked and blood stained. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t immortal. 

And he ran, he ran through the red and yellow streets, the world so bright and colorful that it almost gave him a headache, but he pushed harder. Somewhere in the distance, he could’ve sworn he heard footsteps behind, small and fast, and it only left a bad taste in his mouth. There was nothing he wanted more than to embrace Yoongi, hold him, and that fucking voice was so loud in his head that he couldn’t even think clear enough to make a decision. The further he went, the more rubbery everything began to feel. There was a resistance to his every movement, the world pulling him back, trying to shove him to Yoongi.

Panicking, he finally ducked into a small building, jumping down stairs before realizing he was in a dark bar, the room barely lit and air heavy. Hoseok found a dark corner and crouched down, his breathing labored and heart beating out of his chest. The heart in his palm was at the same rhythm, but every pump grew weaker, as if it was giving out. 

“Hoseok, please. Where are you?” he heard Yoongi, his deep voice like honey, and Hoseok was so in love it hurt. 

His eyes were cinched shut, arms over his head, but he could feel the weight of Yoongi’s eyes on him. He’d been found. 

\----

“Hoseok. Holy shit, Seokjin, he’s waking up!” Jimin’s voice was so loud and sharp after everything being so distant and morphed that it caused another brain curdling headache. 

“The spell ended. Yoongi found out what he needed to know. He’ll be on his way soon.” The old sorcerer said with a slight tone in his voice, as if they both were a burden to him. “I told you both that this wouldn’t end how you wanted it to. Hoseok isn’t finished, and he won’t finish his training. Yoongi’s spell had an ill effect on his training, and I’m going to be honest, he wasn’t fit to be a sorcerer. Personally, I thought an incubus was much more fitting.” 

Hoseok’s brows fumbled together, confusing wracking his brain. Once again, he pried his open and struggled to sit up. “What the fuck are you talking about, Seokjin?” 

The two men turned to look at Hoseok, shocked at his sudden alertness. 

“Oh my god, Hobi!” Jimin ran over, wrapping his friend in a tight hug. “I didn’t know what else to do. I’m so sorry.” 

But Hoseok was livid, he was shaking as his adrenaline began to race. “What the fuck is he talking about?”

Seokjin’s airy laugh filled the room, and he glanced over at Hoseok with a small shrug. “You said you wanted to be immortal, am I wrong? So I showed you a few potions, a few simple tricks anyone can learn. But those pills, they were what really changed you. You’re not smart enough to become a sorcerer, but you ooze sex. And you will be damned to a life of seducing everyone as you try to stay alive. Without sex, you will wither away. But I told you that this would never end the way you wanted it to. So, you might as well take the last pill, and damn yourself to the eternal life that you have sought out. But, the choice is yours. You say no, and Yoongi dies. What are you going to do?” 

As the man spoke, he moved to a side table where a boiling kettle sat along with small teacups, sugars, milk, and a tiny white pill. He picked up the serving tray, careful not to let the glass clatter as he swiftly moved towards Jimin and Hoseok, who were now both sitting on the sofa. He sat the tray down on the coffee table before them, Jimin beginning to turn green once more as rage filled his body. He was disgusted and angry, but the devastation on Hoseok’s fallen face hurt him the most. Everything they had worked for was for nothing, but he was now too far deep to stop. All he knew, as he sat on the too soft couch in Seokjin’s living room, Jimin beginning to turn full fairy, was that Yoongi was on his way to Seoul, and if he didn’t take this pill, one of them was going to die.


End file.
